


Loving You Is A Losing Game

by PaigeyD93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Eren Yeager, Boys Kissing, Emotionally vulnerable Levi Ackerman, Established Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Levi Ackerman Needs a Hug, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, These two break my heart i swear, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeyD93/pseuds/PaigeyD93
Summary: “I hurt you,” he said softly. Levi’s jaw tightened in response.“Of course you did!” he snapped stepping forward and shoving at Eren’s shoulders, he didn’t look up. “I trusted you! I had my suspicions you would leave and when I brought it up, you promised me you wouldn’t. There was so much I wanted to tell you while you were gone, you idiot.”Levi confronts Eren in his cell after the attack in Marley to address his behaviour toward Commander Hange. He also feels betrayed by Eren's departure without saying a word three months prior and wants Eren to answer for it.ONE-SHOT- complete**Contains season 4 spoilers!**
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Loving You Is A Losing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Eren has been aged up a couple years(hes 20 in this one-shot), their relationship began when Eren was 18. 
> 
> I have not watched/read past this episode (Where Eren loses his cool on Hange) so please no spoilers past this point if you can help it. This also means there is a lot i don't know yet haha i've been told i'm in for quite a surprise. I just watched this episode and was itching for a EreRI reunion fic. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy.

Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously when Hange updated him on what happened to her only about twenty minutes prior to this conversation. 

“He did what?” he asked, disbelief lancing through him and anger quickly following. 

“It felt like he was so close to transforming, it scared me half to death,” Hange admitted. Levi quickly spun on his heel and made for the door to exit the office. “Levi wait!” Hange shouted, he froze without turning around “Don’t, he’s unhinged. You could get hurt. Maybe it’s best to leave him be for a bit, let him cool down.” 

“Tch, no,” he answered before tearing the door open and making a swift exit. He headed toward the stairs that would take him to the basement and entered through the guarded door without hesitation. He instructed the guard to follow him and unlock the door to Eren’s cell. Eren watched him silently from where he sat, cross-legged, on the bed in the far corner. His back was flat against the wall with his hands dangling relaxed in his lap. 

“Sir?” the guard asked in confusion to Levi’s demand. Levi shot the man a glare and he immediately reached forward, inserting the key in the hole and turning. The metallic click echoed off the cement walls around them and the door slid open, creaking on its hinges loudly. 

“Lock it, and leave us,” Levi instructed further, looking back at the guard after he entered. He saw Eren get up out of the corner of his eye and the guard pulled the door closed quickly, the key turning to lock it again. There was only a moment of hesitation before the guard briskly walked back to his post at the door to the underground space. They were alone. 

Levi turned to see that Eren was now leaning up against the wall at the back of the cell. His shoulders were hunched forward slightly and his arms were crossed against his chest, the lose fitting shirt he wore bunched up slightly in response. He was still silent, waiting for Levi to speak first. Now that he was here, Levi didn’t know where to begin. He was so angry at him for threatening Hange and for leaving them all without a word. Yet he was also incredibly hurt as much as he loathed to admit that. Eren seemed different. Levi knew him well enough to know he must have had good reason for what he did...he just wished Eren had trusted him enough to divulge the details of that plan with him instead of doing it all by himself until the last minute. There was so much that didn’t make sense. Eren lifted his head to properly look at Levi then. Green clashed with grey and Levi clenched his teeth. His eyes were so empty. He hadn't been lying when he said he recognized the look on Eren’s face back in the ship, it looked like he had been freshly plucked from the shit hole that is the underground, the bane of Levi's very existence. It wasn’t nice to see that look on his Eren. 

“Come here to kick me in the face again?” Eren asked his voice low. Levi didn’t break eye contact as he took a step forward. 

“No, although you deserve it. What the hell is wrong with you Eren?” He asked, eyes narrowed. Eren didn’t answer, just watched the shorter man slowly walk closer to him. He was close enough now that Eren had to look down slightly to keep eye contact. Eren dropped his arms from their position across his chest and let them dangle at his side. 

“If this is about Commander Hange, I didn’t hurt her, so relax.” Levi gritted his teeth in annoyance. 

“You threatened her.” he paused looking for any kind of reaction from the younger man. He didn’t see anything “You scared the shit out her, Eren, she thought you were going to transform.” 

“She needs to be scared, there isn’t a lot I can’t do now that I have the power of the founding titan. This jail you have me in,” Eren looked around, breaking eye contact before giving an almost imperceptible shrug “It can’t hold me anymore. People should be scared.” 

“I'm not,” Levi replied easily. A few chunks of chocolate coloured locks came free from Eren’s tied back hair and fell into his eyes when he looked back down at Levi. Levi’s words caused the barest of smirks to curl the corner of Eren’s mouth but it was gone as soon as it arrived. Eren’s hand reached up toward Levi. 

“I know,” he said quietly before the tip of his finger brushed against the side of Levi’s face. The older man flinched and took a step away like he had been burned. 

“Don’t touch me,” Levi said trying to sound angry but there was a hint of hurt in his voice that he internally cursed for letting through. He hoped Eren hadn't noticed it but the slight furrow of his brows told Levi he had. There was a small sigh from him as Eren stood straighter. Pressing his back against the wall firmly again, his hand dropping back to his side as he levelled another serious look at the shorter man. 

“Why are you here Captain?” He asked, sounding tired. His formal address of Levi’s title didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I just want to know why,” he answered. 

“I did what I had to do,” Eren answered as if it was just that simple. 

“You betrayed our trust, you left unexpectedly for three months with no word!” Levi could feel himself getting agitated and he didn’t even bother to hide it. His hands turned to fists and his voice rose with his frustration. “We had no idea if you were dead or alive or if you were ever coming back! You abandoned us, you abandoned me!” he said his breaths coming out in short huffs. Eren’s eyes sparked with something Levi took as understanding for a brief moment before he lowered his head. His shoulders slumped somewhat. 

“I hurt you,” he said softly. Levi’s jaw tightened in response. 

“Of course you did!” he snapped stepping forward and shoving at Eren’s shoulders, he didn’t look up. “I trusted you! I had my suspicions you would leave and when I brought it up, you promised me you wouldn’t. There was so much I wanted to tell you while you were gone, you idiot,” his voice dropped at the last bit and he shoved Eren against the wall again, the betrayal still stung as sharp as it did three months ago. This time Eren looked up and for the first time since Levi laid eyes on him the day before, his eyes swam with regret. All the anger drained from Levi’s body, leaving him feeling weak. Levi hated feeling weak. He hated himself for letting Eren in, he should have known he would end up hurt in the end, he always did, everyone always ended up hurting him. Why would a 20-year-old brat be any different? 

“I don’t even know who you are anymore,” Levi whispered turning on his heel and making his way toward the door to the cell. 

“You’re better off without me anyways, I don’t have long left, better to get over me now.” Eren said, his voice a little thicker than it had been a minute ago. Levi stopped walking but didn’t turn around as he spoke. 

“Even if that were true, I don’t want to get over you. Although for my sake I wish I did.” He reached the bars and was about to call loudly for the guard when Eren’s voice stopped him again. 

“Levi wait,” Levi’s heart jumped at the sound of his name falling off Eren’s lips for the first time since they started this conversation. “I'm sorry,” he said. His bare feet were silent against the stone as he moved toward Levi who still hadn't moved. A warm hand was put on his shoulder, gently urging him to turn around and face the man behind him. Grey eyes meant green once more. 

“Please believe me when I say I never meant for you to get hurt,” his eyes were softer now, more familiar to the old Eren that Levi remembered fondly. His bright-eyed brat that he had missed so much. 

“Why should I believe that, you could have talked to me before leaving.” Eren closed his eyes in response before furrowing his brow and looking at Levi again. 

“You would have tried to stop me. I couldn’t allow that. I did what I needed to do and it paid off. I have the power I need now.” he paused, his hand that rested on Levi’s shoulder began to ascend, his warm tanned fingers slid up the side of Levi’s pale neck and his palm stopped to rest against it. He didn’t move away, he let Eren’s familiar touch warm his skin as he waited for the younger to continue. “We have three of their strongest titans, they are left weakened. They won't retaliate until they regroup and figure out another plan. By then we should be ready for them.” 

Eren indeed had a point and Levi knew, rationally, that Eren probably hadn't meant to hurt him. It really didn’t change the fact that he did though and Levi wasn’t sure how long it would take him to forgive him for that. 

“I was so worried about you,” Levi whispered, cursing how weak his voice sounded as he reached up to frame Eren’s handsome face with his own two hands, moving onto his toes to press their foreheads together. Eren’s thumb ran along Levi’s bottom lip as they continued to lock eyes. 

“I know,” Eren whispered back “I’m sorry.” 

“You almost died,” Levi continued in the same tone of voice, his traitorous eyes filling with unshed tears. The memory of barely getting there in time to prevent Eren from being eaten by the jaw titan at the forefront of his mind. Erens free hand began to curl around the back of Levi’s neck. 

“You would never let that happen,” Eren answered. Levi choked on a small, humourless, laugh at the confidence Eren had in him. He was right though, as long as the older man was there and able, he wouldn’t let this man die. Eren put pressure on the back of Levi’s neck forcing the shorter man higher on his toes so their lips could meet in a kiss. 

Pleasure jolted through Levi’s body; he hadn't kissed Eren in so long. His body reacted on its own, his hands weaving into Eren’s silky brown hair which forced more strands to come lose from its tie. Eren didn’t seem to mind though, as both of his arms wrapped around Levi’s waist, pulling their bodies together as close as he could. Their lips moved against one another urgently, their tongues pushing past teeth to brush up against the other. They were desperate, as if trying to make up for lost time. Levi pulled back for a second to catch his breath and Eren pressed him up against the bars of his cell. He bent over slightly and buried his face into the older man’s neck. 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and was about to complain about the discomfort of the bars pressed against his back when he noticed suddenly that Eren was shaking. He felt hot tears run down his neck where Eren’s face was pressed against it and he squeezed Eren tighter in response. 

“What's wrong?” Levi asked knowing it was a loaded question that probably didn’t have an easy answer. Eren’s voice was thick and muffled when he spoke. 

“I,” he stopped to take a shaky breath “I missed you, it was a lonely three months away from everyone, away from you,” he paused again before pulling away with a small sniffle. Levi quickly wiped his eyes free of tears as Eren controlled himself. 

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” Levi suggested with a softly raised brow. Eren pursed his lips together. 

“I will, just not right now. For now,” he paused a moment, taking Levi’s hand in his own, “Will you stay with me for a bit?” Levi thought about it for a second before pulling Eren in the direction of the bed with a nod of confirmation. Levi settled on his back and Eren had to practically lay on top of him just to fit on the small mattress. Eren legs were thrown over Levi’s and his head rested on the older man’s chest. Levi softly carded his fingers through Eren’s hair that was now pretty much completely lose from his elastic. They settled into comfortable silence. Both men knew they had much to talk about it, but for now, it could wait. They both needed the quiet company right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and its been years since i last wrote so please be gentle :3
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
